


Josh and Tyler's forrest fun(if u kno wat i mene)

by GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M, heres to the person who wanted more joshler, i cant sleep, im bored, joshler - Freeform, smol beans, twentyonebeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns/pseuds/GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns
Summary: tyler and josh have forest fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> here u go person who wanted more joshler in my other fic

'hey jish''' tylr says luking at hiz luvr   
'wat du u want tylr??!!!?!?''  
joshgs respondz r00dly  
''wow ok no ned tu be r00d jish i wantd tu ask wat u wanted tu eat l0zr'  
oh' joiish sayz feling bad fur rezponding tu hiz boifren lyke tdat  
joish felt bad for tylr and desided tu mayk it up tu him  
he kwickly left da ruum tu prepererea

 

*3 hrz laytr*

wow how is texting mea at suchc an our' tylere thout tu himself as he tuk owt hiz phon tu chek

JOSH:come tu owr spokt bby <3 i hav a surpriz fur u ;)

tdat got tylr exsited so he fastly went tu the forest™

*tim skip tu forest*

wen tyl gut tu the spot he fownd josh in just lace pantys laying seduktevly on da grownd

'ew wtf m8'' tylr showted going australyan

jioshs eys widend  
'dont u want tu frickle frackle ty guy'  
he sayd confudse

''ew nu im nut gay'tylr syd disgusted in him  
'but i mene if ur homo das k' 

'im homo ty'

'k'

sudenly ty guy felt a pear uf lipz on his and kisd back feling his luv for jioshwa deepen  
he felt his wily get hard and moand

'ooh my willy is hard jish' he sed

jish sayd 'ok' and suked his wily til ty guys baybe juice cam owt  
'ohh' ty sed as jish riped of tys cloths and put his peepee in his butthole ty guy kisd jish as he movd his roostr in and owt uf him and joishs wite stuff came out  
wen it was al ovr tylr luked at josh ans smild

''hey jioish''  
'yes tylr???'

'' no homo.'

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> ha wow that was fun.  
>  such quality writing amirite? give me a nobelpeace priz e im such gud riter


End file.
